


Muke omorashi

by Pokemonmikey95



Category: 5SOS, 5SecondsofSummer, 5soswatersports, LukeandAshton, Muke - Fandom, Mukeomorashi, Mukewatersports, kink - Fandom, michaelandLuke
Genre: 5sosomorashi, 5soswatersports - Freeform, M/M, Michaelwettinghismelf, Watersports, Wetting, mukeomorashi - Freeform, mukewatersports - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemonmikey95/pseuds/Pokemonmikey95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael needs the toilet but is too shy to speak up<br/>or<br/>where Michael needs to pee but they have a busy day ahead of them and looks like he has a little too shy<br/>(All these fanfics can be found on my wattled @PokemonMikey95 please don't re-upload) </p><p>You can also leave requests x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shy bladder

**Author's Note:**

> Michael needs the toilet but is too shy to speak up  
> or  
> where Michael needs to pee but they have a busy day ahead of them and looks like he has a little too shy  
> (All these fanfics can be found on my wattled @PokemonMikey95 please don't re-upload) 
> 
> You can also leave requests x

If there's one thing you need to know about michael, it's he's got a shy bladder, an incredibly shy bladder. There's been those times where Michael's been despreate to pee, but he's unable too. He doesn't know why, but it's a big problem of his.

Michael had woken up, the lads had a busy day ahead of them, traveling, interviews and more traveling. Michael decided to get up and shower. Once the water had warmed up, Michael jumped in. The lads had a busy day, so they all had to be up super early. Michael hated the fact he had to get up early, he didn't like the fact that they were always in such a rush. "Mikey? Come on I need to shower too" Luke moaned. Michael let out a small sigh. "I'll be out in a sec" Michael called back. Michael had quickly washed himself, before getting himself dried. Covering his private area with the towel, he exited the bathroom. "Finally, ash's downstairs making breakfast" Luke smiled.

Michael went into his and Luke's shared room, and he got dressed for the day,just slipping on back skinny jeans, and a band top, then he went downstairs to join Ashton and Calum. "Busy day ahead of us" Calum smiled. Michael gave a small smile.

Luke had joined the boys not long after. They had ear breakfast, and Michael had a cup of coffee. Once done, they were all set to go.  
Michael had forgotten one thing

Michael forgot to pee.

The drive to the interview was an hour ride, 1 hour of being trapped in a car. Michael always hated being stuck in the car, it was super boring he had nothing to do. He decided to take his ds with him so he could play on that for a whole, but it soon died as he didn't charge it over night. So now Michael was bored.

Michael had this werid feeling in his stomach, near his bladder. no, he didn't..please say it's not that. Michael bit his lip, he needs to pee. Michael sat himself up and crossed his legs. He tried to get in a better position, and not to let the boys notice he needed a wee.

"Ash? How long is it till we're at the interview?" Michael questioned. "I would say 20 minutes, but we're stuck in traffic so longer" Michael let out a small sigh, he needed to pee now. Luke gave a small smirk, he knew what was up with Michael, he knew that Michael needed to pee. "Ash? Can we please stop off and get so,e drinks?" Luke questioned. "Sorry Lukey, we're late to the interview as it is, but I promise we can get some at the interview yeah? They'll give us some" Ashton smiled.  
xxx  
They finally got to the interview place, Michael tried to go off to find a toilet, but they got called back and had to go out to the interview immediately. Michael bit his lip, how come it was every time he needed to pee he couldn't? He'd just have to sit through this interview and hope it wouldn't be bad.

They got given water, of course they would. Michael had to drink some, he didn't want to but if he didn't then it'd be rude. "So we have a question, have you boys ever wet yourself?" "You see, because we're traveling a lot, we don't get to stop off that often to go to the toilet, so if we drink a lot we either have to hope that we can hold it in, or we wet ourselves. I remember this time before, we was stuck in traffic, and Michael really needed the toilet. Like super badly, and yeah you can kinda see how it turned out" Luke bit his lip, he had to stop his,elf from moaning, that was so hot.

xxx  
The interview had finished, Michael was getting even more desperate now, why did he not got before they left? Now he was dying for a pîss. Michael made his way to the bathrooms, Luke closely followed behind. He knew that Michael had a shy bladder, so he knew if he went in there to pee, Michael wouldn't be able too.

Michael had finally reached the toilets, he was about to pull his trousers down but then he heard the door open. "Alright Mikey" Luke smiled, as he pulled his trousers down. Michael gave a small smile. Almost instantly Luke started peeing, the sound of Luke's pîss, made Michael shiver, he needed to pee so bad. Luke finished within a few seconds, he pulled his trousers up and went to go and wash his hands.

Luke then went over to wash his hands, the sounds of the water made Michael tremble. He crossed his legs tightly and bit his lip, "already to go?" Luke questioned. Michael stood himself up straight and nodded his head, no Michael, you still need to pee. He then followed Luke outside the toilets.

Now Michael really needed to pee.  
xxx  
The boys had decided to go to macdonalds, seeing as they still had a few more hours of driving around. Once they got to macdonalds, Michael would be able to go off to the toilets, Luke wouldn't follow him as he'd have to help order the food. But no, they got to macdonalds, and Ashton decided to go through the drive-thru, just brilliant.

This was getting beyond a joke now, Michael really needed to pee, like super badly, he didn't know how long he could hold it for and he couldn't get to a toilet. Ashton ordered the boys a large coke, large Coke. Michael didn't need a drink, he needed to empty his bladder, not refill it.

Michael had gotten nuggets and chips and a Big Mac, he didn't really want to eat that much, he was more focused on his bladder, and the pee he has in it swishing about. Once Michael had eaten all his food, he was thirsty, really thirsty. Michael did one of the most stupidest things he could ever do. He drank his coke. He didn't only drink a little bit, he ended up drinking all of it. Luke was watching close by, he saw Michael squirm every so often, he knew Michael needed to pee.  
Michael had his legs crossed, and one of his hands between his legs, he needed to get to s toilet. Then Michael saw a sign for the toilets ahead. "Ash, please can we pull over? I need to pee" Michael moaned. "Mikey, we're already behind as it is, can't you hold it?" Ashton questioned, Michael wanted to scream out in pain. No,no he couldn't. Michael just nodded his head, he knew that Ashton was the oldest and there was no point in arguing.  
xxx  
The worst thing had to happen, they had to get stuck in traffic didn't they? Why? Michael was literally seconds away from pîssing himself. A sharp wave came over Michael making Michael scream out in pain. "I need to pîss so fûcking bad right now, I'm literally about to pîss myself" Michael cried. Luke wanted to moan, but he couldn't. Instead he gave Michael a sad smile. "We'll be home soon bud" Calu, reassured.

They finally got out of traffic, and now Michael was even more desperate than ever, his legs were shaking, he was shaking he was in so much pain. The other lads told him it'd be okay, but honesty it didn't feel like it would be. He's never been in so much pain in his whole life. "You could always...you know...wet yourself" Ashton mumbled, making Michael look up, his eyes widened. "No, I can hold it" Michael spike, his voice wasn't confident. Luke didn't want Michael to wet himself, well not yet anyway, he wanted it to just be him and Michael.

"Mikey look, there's toilets just up ahead, hold on for a couple more minutes" Ashton smiled. Michael gave a small nod, he could barley hold on for another second. Michael had then felt pee slowly start to trickle out, he grabbed his dîck, hoping the stream would stop, and lucidly it did. "I'm literally pîssing myself" Michael cried.

The car had stopped, and Michael undid his seatbelt, Michael had two main focuses. One, being able to get to the toilet and not wet himself, and two needing to get up and walk. He was physically in that much pain he couldn't walk. "I can't walk, if I do I'm going to wet myself" Michael moaned. "What are we going to do then?" Calum questioned, Michael shrugged.

"Why don't you guys head back to the hotel? I mean, I doubt Michael's going to make it to the toilet and if there's fans outside the hotel we don't really want to embarrass Michael do we?" Luke spoke, Ashton and Calum nodded their heads. Once Michael was able to stand, Ashton and Calum drove off. Michael bent over and held himself tightly. "I need to lee so bad" Michael moaned, Luke could feel himself get hard. "Lets go over there" Luke spoke, pointing to behind the shop. Michael raised his eyebrows in confusion, "just trust me"

Somehow Michael had managed to walk behind the shop, but he was in so much pain. "Just pee" Luke spoke, Michael was about pull his trousers down, but Luke stopped him. "No, I mean yourself, wet yourself" Luke's voice was pleading."please" Luke whispered. "I can't though that's the thing, I'm so desperate to pîss, but i can't" Michael cried out in pain. Luke then smashed his lips against Michael's. Michael was shocked, but kissed back, Luke also was pushing himself into Michael.

Luke felt a stream, Michael jumped but Luke stopped him. "Don't, you've already started now" Luke let out Loud moan, which scared Michael half to death. "So hot" Luke moaned. Luke's dîck was pushed against Michael, Michael could feel Luke's boner.

Finally Michael stopped peeing, he was covered in his own pîss, and so was Luke. Luke was making, "fûcking, I'm gonna cûm" Luke moaned, Michael awkwardly stood there, watching his band ate wañk himself off. "Oh fûck, fûck yes" Luke screamed.

"You feel better?" Luke questioned Michael nodded his head, "much, thank you Luke" Luke let out a small smile. "Anytime"

Michael had turned Luke on by wetting himself, and he made Luke hard.  
xx  
How was this? I have a few more ideas for the next one shots so hopefully they'll be up soon  
Requests are open :)  
Twitter-@PokemonMikey95  
Word count-1,769


	2. ♤school♤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Mr Hemmings likes to see his student desperate  
> or   
> Michael had a little too much to drink, and he needs the toilet but his English teacher Mr lemmings won't let him go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These fanfics can also be found on my wattpad-PokemonMikey95

♤This does contain Kínk & smùt so be warned♤

■Throughout the day michael had been stocking up on water, filling his bladder up. It was a very hot day,  so he did drink a lot. The trouble is, when you're at school and you need to pee, the teachers don't let you. 

it seems that every chance Michael's got go try and pee, he's always missed it. Take lunch for example. Michael knew he needed to pee, and he was going to but today they served pizza for lunch, and it went super quick,  and Michael didn't want to miss out on getting pizza. 

After he ate his pizza he was going to go then, but then Calum called him and they started talking, so he missed his chance once again. 

And then michael remembered he had a lunchtime detention, so once again he couldn't pee. 

now, he finds himself sat in Mr Hemmings lesson, still needing a wee.

He didn't need to go that bad, well he hoped he didn't. Yes he needed to pee, and yes Michael knew that if he didn't get to the toilet so the worst would happen. Michael lightly bounced his legs up and down, and bit his lip.  _Damn he did need to pee._ Michael raised his hand, hoping that Mr hemmings would let Michael go to the toilet, he was a nice teacher. "What's up Michael?" Mr Hemmimgs spoke as he walked over to Michael, "can I go to the toilet please?" Michael questioned, hoping that he could go. "Sorry Mikey, no can do" Michael let out a small sigh. "Sir please, I really need to go" Michael groaned, Mr Hemmings shook his head. "Sorry, just hold on yeah? Lesson will be over soon" 

There was a reason why Mr Hemmings wasn't letting Michael go to the toilet, and that was because seeing Michael needing to pîss was honestly one of the most attractive things in the world, Michael was adorable as it was, but him needing to pee was honestly so attractive.   
xxx  
Another 15 minutes into the lesson, and Michael's need to pee had increased, Michael raised his hand again, hoping this time he'd be able to pee. "Oh but why not sir? I'm going to set myself, if I can't go" Michael moaned. Mr Hemmings had to keep himself from moaning. 

Mr Hemmings was watching Michael, he saw how every so often, Michael would grab his crouch, and cross his legs even tighter, Mr Hemmings felt himself get hard. There was then a knock at the door, "can I please have a Mr Clifford?" Michael sighed in relief, this was his chance to pee. 

Michael had gone off to the toilets, he whipped his trousers down, and starting peeing it was the best feeling in the world. Michael then returned to Mr Hemmings class, Luke had noticed how relaxed he looked,  _damit, he went to the toilet._

Luke had an idea, he has a plan on what he was going to do. He just wanted the lesson to be over with, then he could make his plan work. 

After what seemed like forever, the lesson had finally ended, Michael was about to make a move, but was called back. "Someone was pretty desperate to pîss earlier wasn't they? It'd be a real shame if they got desperate again, but this time couldn't go to the toilet wouldn't it? It'd be more of a shame if this person that got desperate to pîss having to hold it, until they finally explode, and it'd be a real shame if they were to wet themselves" Michael raised his eyebrow in confusion, where was Mr Hemmings getting with this?   
xxx  
"You know Mikey, I wanna tell you a small secret, between you and I. Want to know the real reason why I didn't let you go and pee?" Michael slowly nodded his head. "It turned me on okay? It fûcking turned me on, made me all hard, literally seeing you desperate to pîss is hot" Michael bit his lip, he turned his own teacher on. "So I want you to do something for me, I have this big bottle of 7up, and we all know how fast fizzy can get to out bladder right? So here's what I want you to do. You have half an hour to drink this, and all of it. After, I then want you to meet me in the English stock room" "oh and also, wear these" Mr Hemmings had chucked Michael a light blue pair of skinny jeans, very skinny jeans.   
Mr Hemmings  had then left, surely Michael hadn't heard that right, there was no way Michael could turn him in right? Michael put on the jeans and they were so tight, he could barley move in them. 

As weird as this request was Michael did as he was told, he slowly started to drink the 2L bottle of 7up, and Mr Hemmings was right, it'd started to fill up Michael's bladder super quick. Michael wanted to stop drinking it, but it tasted so good, and he just couldn't. Within 5 minutes Michael had drunk all of it.

Michael had his legs crossed, he needed to go to the toilet, he glanced over at the clock and realised that he still had to wait 20 minutes, 20 more minutes of him having to hold his pîss in, just great it was starting to hurt like hell, it was aching so much, Michael wanted to go so bad. Michael moved his legs slightly to get into a more comfy position? But then he felt his bladder realise. Michael started to panic, he held himself tightly and crossed his legs, luckily the small stream stopped. Michael then realised he had a small wet patch forming on the jeans.   
xxx  
Michael glanced at the clock, it was time for him to go and meet Mr Hemmings, he stood up and it added extra pressure to his bladder, Michael let out a small moan, he needed to pîss so bad. The walk to the English stock room was just down the corridor, but the pain Michael was in, it seemed to take forever. He even had to stop a few times and hold himself. 

Finally he reached the stock room. 

"Awe hello Mr Clifford" "sir, what do you want? I need to pîss so fûcking bad right now, it really hurts, and I'm already staring to wet myself" Luke glanced down at Michael's wet spot on his jeans and moaned. "On A scale of 1-100 how bad do you need to go?" "Like broke the scale" Mr Hemmings nodded his head. "If I was to fist your bladder would you pîss yourself?" Michael nodded his head. His legs were crossed tightly, and he was bending down slightly. "Okay, I want you to sit on my lap okay? and then I'm going to do something, something that you'll like" 

Mr Hemmings sat down, and like requested Michael sat on his lap, Luke then turned Michael's face so it was facing his. Luke started to kiss Michael, Michael kissed back, Luke let out a moan. He had his hand pushing on Michael's bladder, Michael let out a squeal when he started to pîss, Luke let out a even louder moan "that's right sweet, pîss, pîss all over me, all on my lap, ohh you dirty boy" Luke moaned. Michael gave a small smirk. He started to pîss even harder, and he started to move around more. Luke let out a loud moan. 

Once Michael stopped pîssing, he and Mr Hemmings were both covered in pîss. "That was so fûcking hot" Luke moaned. Michael smirked. "You know sir, I see you have a lil problem, I could...I could help" Michael whispered, Luke smirked. "Only if you want, and call me Luke" 

Luke had his trousers and boxers pulled down, he was standing up, while Michael had his head between Luke's legs, and he slowly started to suck on Luke's dîck, "hmm, oh god Mikey, fûck yeah" Michael couldn't help but let out a moan himself. "Oh fûck, oh Mikey I'm gonna.. Fûck" Luke screamed. Cûm had then started to realise out of Luke's dîck into Michael's mouth, Michael choked at first, but then started swallowing. 

Luke then he,led Michael up, Michael helped Luke put on his boxers and jeans. They stood in silence. "That was so hot" Luke smiled, Michael also smiled. "How am I going to explain this to my parents? I'm covered in my own pîss, I actually wet myself" Luke just smirked. "I must say, for someone that's sucked a dîck for the first time managed to swallow cûm, you're pretty good" 

"I must say for a teacher that has a weird ass kînk for a student pîssing themselves is the weirdest thing ever but, seeing and hearing you moan was the best ever thing" 

"Right well, you best be off,  I hope that my parents aren't it"   
"Good luck, oh and Mikey? Next time I see you remember to get desperate so we can do this again" Luke smirked.   
xxx  
I wrote smût wtf, here it is   
Leave requests   
Twitter-@PokemonMikey95  
Word count-1536

 


	3. Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Michael is a little too nervous   
> or  
> Michael is going on a date with Luke, but is way too nervous and drinks a little too much

Where Michael goes on a date with Luke, he's too nervous and ends up drinking way too much water, which resolves in Michael being desperate to pîss. 

xxx

Today Michael was going on a date with Luke, he was happy yet nervous at the same time. He's never been on a date before, and this is his first time and it's with a boy. Michael was so happy, but nervous, what if Luke didn't like him? 

Michael was way too nervous, Luke was going to collect him in 10 minutes. Michael had just opened his 2nd bottle of water, he was hoping that the water would calm his nervous down. 

Michael had then heard the door bell ring, It was Luke. okay, deep breaths Mikey, you're going to be okay. You've know Luke for a long time. He does like you or he wouldn't have asked you out. "Hey Michael" Luke smiled, as he placed a kiss on Michael's head. Michael gave a small smile, and kissed Luke back. "You already to go?" Michael nodded his head. Luke grabbed hold of Michael's hand and they left. Maybe Michael should have told Luke he needed to pee. 

xxx

Luke had taken Michael to a restaurant, okay when he means a restranut all he means was taking Michael to some pizza place, which was Michael's favourite place to eat. "You remembered that I love this place" Michael smiled, Luke blushed. "Yep, now let's get in and order pizza. 

They'd ordered their drinks first, they got a big bottle of 7up, and glass cups. Michael filled his cup up straight away. "Someone's thirsty" Luke spoke, Michael gave a small blush. Michael had finished half the bottle within 10 minutes, he was just so nervous. 

Luke was watching closely, he wasn't going to lie, seeing Michael drink was the hottest thing ever, but he knew that soon Michael would need the toilet. Luke had know Michael for ages, and he was a very shy boy especially around Luke. So he knew that if Michael did need to pee then he wouldn't speak up. 

Michael was slowly regretting drinking all that water, it was slowly starting to fill his bladder up. Michael bit his lip and looked around nervously, where were the toilets? They should have toilets here shouldn't they? Maybe if Michael said he wanted to get another drink or something, or he needed to walk around he could search for the toilets then. "Mikey, pizza" Luke spoke, Michael shook his head. "Are you okay? You seem a little off" Luke questioned, as he grabbed a slice of pizza. 

"I'm fine, just..I'm fine" Michael lied. He couldn't let Luke know he needed to pee. Michael crossed his legs, hoping that's help keep in his pee, he hated himself for drinking so much water, and not plucking up the courage to tell Luke. 

Once they's finished eating, Michael need to pee had increased quiet a lot, he really needed to go and pee now. Michael gave a small sigh, and uncrossed his legs. He needed to pee, he needed to pee, he needed to pee. "do you want to go for a walk?" Luke smiled. Michael bit his lip, no. He didn't, well he did but he needed to pee first. Michael nodded his head, Luke gave a wide smile before standing up. Michael glanced around the room, desperately trying to find a toilet. 

"Do you need the toilet?" Luke questioned, making Michael jump, all he needed to say was yes, just yes, it was three simple words. Michael being Michael, shook his head. He just made the biggest mistake of his life. As soon as they got outside, the coldness hit Michael's bladder, which made him shiver. 

Luke grabbed hold of Michael's hand, making Michael jump, but he soon relaxed. "Can we go to the beach?" Luke questioned, Michael didn't want to, the beach meant sea, the beach meant waves the beach would make Michael even more desperate. 

Within 10 minutes in to the walk, Michael was really regretting saying yes to the walk, and not saying he needed to pee, because now it really was starting to get to him, his bladder was filling up each minute, and it was hurting to walk a little. Why was Michael so awkward ? If he does end up wetting himself, he's just embarrassed himself, and he's just ruined his date with Luke, and Luke's going to hate him. 

xxx

Luke knew that Michael needed the toilet, he knew that Michael needed to pee. Luke wasn't going to say anything, Michael needed to speak up himself, if Michael needed the toilet, then he should go ask himself. Just seeing Michael cross his legs every so often, to he'd see Michael's hand go to his crotch every so often. It was turning Luke on. 

Once they had gotten to the beach, Michael sat down on the pebbles and crossed his legs, he needed to pee so bad right now, and it was hurting so bad. Luke sat on Michael's lap and started to kiss Michael. Michael gave a small moan. "L-luke" Michael spoke. Luke then placed his hand near Michael;s bladder making Michael jump. "N-no, L-Luke stop-stop" Michael stuttered. Luke pulled away pretending to to act hurt. 

"Is it turning you on?" Luke smirked, Michael shook his head. "I'm getting turned on, wanna know how?" Luke questioned as he licked his lips, and kissed Michael's neck. Michael shrugged. "But you, you're turning me on so bad, holy shît" Luke moaned. "I know, that you need to pîss and you're too shy to say anything, so why don't you, why don't you just pîss? pîss right here, on me? Look let's switch, you sit on my lap" Luke moaned. 

As soon as Michael was on Luke's lap, Luke had started to kiss Michael all over, making Michael let out a soft moan, One of Luke's hands were pressed against Michael's bladder. Michael then felt a small stream realise, immediately he freaked out. "Shît, shît, Luke" Michael spoke, his voice desperate. Michael tried to stop the stream, but Luke stopped him. "Don't, just let it happen" Luke whispered. Michael slowly nodded his head. 

Now, Michael was full on pîssing himself, his pîss was streaming out so fast, getting himself completely soaked, and also getting Luke was letting out soft moans, this was the hottest thing ever, Michael was so embarrassed, he was wetting him, on Luke. 

Once Michael had stopped, Luke was a mess, he was jerking off, panting heavily and moaning Michael's name. "I'm sorry, I know you hate me" Michael mumbled. Luke shook his head, and kissed Michael. "I don't hate you, fûck, Michael that was the hottest thing ever, look at me, I'm...holy shît, i need you to help me okay? I'm so hard right now, just, fûcking help" Luke's voice was pleading. 

Michael took a deep breath, before he slowly started to bite Luke's neck, he then put his face to near Luke's ear and whispered. "Maybe next time, we should do this again, maybe I should wet myself again yeah? But we can do something different, maybe you can make me desperate" Luke let out a loud moan, and then Michael saw Luke's jeans get wet, Luke had came in his underwear. 

"You're such a dirty little boy Luke, so dirty" Michael giggled. 

"You're the most awkwardest person i know, let's get back i think we both need a little cleaning up" 

xxx

Hey I'm super bad at updating 

Twitter-PokemonMikey95

snapchat-ViennaxHarrison 

Leave requests


	4. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Michael is drunk and needs to pee   
> or   
> Michael breaks his promise and Luke makes him pay 
> 
> These can also be found on my wattpad-PokemonMikey95

Luke should be mad at Michael, Michael he promised Luke that he would be back at 11:30, it'd just gone half one and Michael still wasn't back. Just then Luke had heard the front door open, and a blue haired boy appeared. It was Michael, just as Luke was about to get up and have a go at Michael, he saw something. Michael was squirming, Michael had his legs crossed and his hands in-between them, Luke them realised something. Michael needed to pee. 

Luke wasn't going to lie, it was the hottest thing he was seeing. Michael jumping about, and holding himself Luke was slowly getting turned on. Luke had to keep Michael away from the toilet. "Michael, where the heck were you? You promised me that you'd be back at 11:30, it's half one now and you've just gotten back" Luke spoke, as he went unto Michael. Michael bit his lip and crossed his legs. "Like i said, I was at a party, Luke if you don't mind i really need to pee, I'm about to wet myself here" Michael spoke, desperateness was in his voice. 

Luke bit his lip. "No, I'm not going to let you. You promised me something, and you broke that promise so therefore, you can't go and pee instead you need to hold it in" Luke smirked, Michael bit his lip, Luke wasn't being serious was he? Okay maybe he was. 

"Luke please, this isn't fair, i really need to go, I'm bursting here" Luke shrugged. "Maybe you should've thought of that before you broke your promise" Michael let out a small sigh. He wasn't to get to a toilet. "So what am I meant to do? I'm already close to wetting myself" Michael moaned. "Just wet yourself, yeah you have to wet yourself" 

xxx

Luke had taken Michael into the front room, and placed Michael on his lap, he slowly started to kiss Michael and kiss his neck. He then started sucking on Michael's neck. "You've been a bad, bad boy Clifford. You broke your promise, and that's a very bad thing to do" Luke whispered in Michael's ear, making Michael shiver. 

"You know something? I think we should go up into the bedroom, and then i think I should tie you to the bed, and then sit on top of you, and make sure I'm on your bladder, and make that pîss inside you squish around until you finally wet yourself, I want you to wet yourself Michael. 

Michael was trying to keep his legs crossed as tight as possible. Not only was he trying to keep his pee inside him, he was also trying to keep himself from not going hard, because Luke was talking all seductive at it was the hottest thing ever. "O-okay" Michael stuttered. When Michael was able to stand, Luke grabbed hold of Michael's hand and took him upstairs. 

Luke placed Michael on the bed, tying his ankles to the bottom of the bed, and dos wrists to the top, Michael wouldn't even be able to hold himself. "I need to pee so bad right now, and it hurts" Michael tired. Luke let out a moan. "Le-let me help you, let me make you wet yourself" Luke moaned. Luke then placed himself on top of Michael and started straddling on him, Michael let out a painful cry, Luke let out a moan. 

"Luke, I can't hold it...it really hurts" Michael cried. Luke leaned into kiss Michael's lips. "That's okay, you just need to hold on a little longer" Luke whispered. Luke then pressed his hand on Michael's bladder, Michael then felt himself slowly starting to wet himself. 

Luke saw, and let out a loud moan. "That's it Mikey, that's it. Pîss yourself, go on let it all out, don't hold any back. Michael could keep it in any more, his bladder was throbbing he was in so much pain. So he just let it go, Michael relaxed and let his pîss flow out of himself, he was so embarrassed right now. For Luke it was a different story. 

Luke was enjoying this, Luke had his hands down his trousers, and Michael could see the outline of Luke's hard côck. Luke was getting turned on. Michael then saw Luke's trousers get darker around the crotch area, Luke had came, Luke had came in his pants. 

Once Michael had finally stopped wetting himself, he let out a breath of exhaustion. "That was so hot Michael, you wetting yourself, look at you all wet, look at this mess you've made. Your pîss is everywhere, all over the sheets, all over you and even some on me, you dirty, dirty boy" Luke whispered. Bitting Michael's ear. 

"I can say the same about you, you're covered in cûm, and you just jerked off in front of me and you're still hard as fûck" Michael giggled, Luke blushed. "At leat I'm not the one that wet myself" "Yeah, atlas I'm not the one that got all horny over it and stopped my boyfriend from going to the toilet, at least I'm not the one that wanted my boyfriend to wet himself. You're such a dirty little slut Luke, look at you. Getting all hard and horny over me wetting myself, it'd be a shame if people were to find out about your little secret" 

"It'd be a real shame if I was to post a picture of you with you like this on twitter wouldn't it" Luke smirked. "Whatever, I don't know about you but i don't really want to stay like this, so I suggest we go and have a shower together" Michael mumbled, Luke nodded his head. 

 

Luke was still hard, Michael wanted to help Luke, as the both stepped in the shower, Michael started to rub Luke's côck with his hand, making Luke let out a deep moan. Michael then got on his knees and hands and started to suck on Luke's côck. 

"Oh shît, oh yes of face" Luke moaned 

"Cûm for me baby, cûm" Michael smirked. 

Luke couldn't keep himself calm anymore, at those words, com started ejecting out of his côck and into Michael's mouth, at first Michael chocked, but then he started swallowing. 

Once Luke had finished, he removed his côck from Michael's mouth. "That was the hottest thing ever" Michael just smiled. "Oh and Michael? remember the net time you break a promise, this will happen again" 

"Looks like I should break promises more often then" 

xxx

How did you all like this?I tried to make it smutty and shît but ofcoure I failed 

remember to leave requests 

Twitter-PokemonMikey95

snapchat-ViennaxHarrison 

youtube-ViennaHarrison https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svIffEDkm1A&feature=youtu.be 

remember to leave requests 

word count-1,110


	5. My secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Michael has a secret   
> or   
> Where Michael has a little secret and Luke finds out 
> 
> These can also be found on my wattpad-PokemonMikey95

By looking at Michael Clifford, you may just think he's an ordinary boy, which he is. But, he has a secret, Michael Clifford has a secret, and that secret is he likes to make himself desperate to p*ss, and then he'll get to that point where he can't hold it any more and he'll wet himself, he's such dirty boy, with a dirty kink.

Today it was one of those days, Michael had decided to get himself desperate, the boys had a very busy day ahead of them, interviews, meeting fans and all that kind of stuff, so today was a perfect time for Michael to get himself desperate.

The boys had an early start, which meant that they had to be in the car early, but Ashton being the oldest had supplied the boys with drinks, and food. Michael was grateful, he then grabbed a bottle of water and downed it.

Once they reached the interview venue, Michael had already drank three bottles of water, he cold just feel his bladder already getting full, Michael smiled. He was going to be so desperate by the end of rhe day.

Luke was watching Michael close by, he was starting to question what on earth Michael was up to, he was drinking so much water, and Luke would see Michael's hand go down to his bladder every so often, and he's smile. What was he up to? Luke had to keep his eyes on Michael. 

Throughout the interview, Michael kept on drinking water, they'd been given bottles water, and Luke was really confused, what on earth was Michael doing? That boy was really weird at times. The interview had finally ended and Michael had headed in the direction of the toilets, Luke decided to follow.

Luke crept in quietly, making sure that Michael wouldn't hear or see him. Luke then head a moan from Michael, from the corner of his eye, he could see Michael's hand down his jeans, and his hand on his c*ck, Luke's eyes winded, he then knew what Michael was up to.

Michael was making himself desperate to p*ss, that dirty boy. Luke smirked to himself, if Michael wanted to make himself desperate, then Luke would help in. Clifford had such a dirty little secret.

"Mikey? Are you in here?" Luke called, Michael stopped moaning. "Yeah, I just, hold on a sec" Michael called. "Come on let's go and get food" Luke smiled, once Michael was near him, Michael nodded his head in agreement.

They decided to go to Macdonald's, Michael had ordered basically everything there, getting large fries, 9 chicken nuggets, and a big mac, also getting a large coke, which made Luke smirk. As soon as the food was ready, Michael began to slurp on his drinking, already consuming half of it, by time Ashton and Calum sat down.

Once everyone had finished eating, Michael had his eyes glued to the toilets, Luke had then realised how Michael had his legs crossed, and was biting his lip. Luke knew that Michael would wet himself soon, and Luke had to keep Michael away from the toilet. "I'm going to head off to the toilets, I need to pee so bad" Michael spoke, Ashton and Calum nodded their heads, not paying much attention, but Luke on the other hand followed Michael.

As Michael was about to pull down his jeans, Luke stopped him. "I don't think so you little sh*t" Luke whispered, Michael bit his lip. "My dick has been throbbing against my jeans for the past half hour, and it's all your fault, you dirty little shit" Michael looked down to Luke's jeans, and saw how Luke was hard. "What did I do?" Michael questioned.

Luke laughed. "Don't give me that innocent little look, you know too well what you did, you. Making yourself desperate on purpose, just so you get all hard and horny, fcuk you, I know what you're up to. you're wanting to wet yourself on purpose, you're so dirty" Luke smirked. Michael couldn't help but blush.

"So this is what we're going to do, you're not going to go and pee because I know what you're up to, you're going to hold it and then when we get back to the hotel, I'm going to make you wish that I never found out about this, now come on or Ash and Cal will wonder where we got to" Luke then hit Michael's bladder, making Michael hiss out in pain.

Once Michael had controlled himself, he finally followed Luke out the toilets. Why did Luke have to find out? Michael was desperate for a toilet. The ride back home was hell for Michael, the car kept on going over bumps, which would cause Michael to hold himself, and cross his legs. He needed to pee so bad.

 

Then the car came to a stop, Michael bit his lip he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was but, it was. They were stuck in traffic, Michael let out a loud groan. "What's up?" Calum questioned, turning his eyes towards Michael. Michael shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just tired" Michael lied.

 

Luckily they got out of traffic in 10 minutes, but Michel's bladder was still hurting, he really needed to pee, so bad. Once they got to the hotel room, Ashton and Calum went to go and get some food, while Luke and Michael made their way to the hotel room. Luke was shoving Michael into the room every so often. "Luke, stop. Please, I really need to pee" Michael moaned, as he held himself. Luke shrugged. "Tough luck, you dirty boy" Luke smirked.

 

The finally reached the hotel room, and Michael was on the verge of bursting, he could barley walk. "Luke please, I'm not joking I need to go so bad" Michael's voice was desperate by now. Luke shoved Michael, against the wall, making Michael scream, Michael then felt a stream of pee, he crossed his legs. "No Luke, I'm already starting to wet myself" Luke glanced down at Michael, and saw a small wet patch on Michael's jeans.

Luke let out a moan. "Okay, look you can go and pee but pee on me, please Michael" Luke whispered, as he bit Michael's ear. Michael nodded his head. Luke took Michael into the bathroom, and sat on the floor, and Michael sat on Luke's lap.

 

Luke then kissed Michael's neck, making Michael let out a soft moan, Luke then had one of his hands pressed against Michael's bladder. "hmm Luke, I can't, I can't hold it for much longer" Michael muttered. "It's okay, just let go okay? pleased Michael, I'm so hard right now" Luke moaned, as he bit Michael's lip.

Luke had pressed down on Michael's bladder, this is what made Michael loose it, pee started to stream out of Michael, making himself soaked, and forming a puddle underneath him, Luke was also getting wet.

Luke was a mess right now, Luke was a moaning hot mess. Michael couldn't believe his eyes. Luke was getting turned on, Luke let out a loud moan, and then he was cumming in his jeans hard. "Oh fcuk, you're so hot" Luke muttered,

"Jesus Luke, you're so..oh my god" Michael whispered.

"A dirty boy?"

Michael nodded his head.

"Let's go get cleaned up

xxx

leave request

word count-1,222


	6. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke go on road trip   
> or   
> where Michael forgets to pee and has a bit to much to drink and needs to pee 
> 
> These can also be found on my wattpad-PokemonMikey95

The title is kinda obvious on what happens in this 

xxx

If there was one thing about Michael Clifford that no one knew it is, when he needs to go to the toilet, he doesn't always go when he can. He'll end up forgetting or not bothering to go, and then it gets to that point where he's desperate. He's never gotten to that point where he actually wet himself, it's just gotten to that point where he's leaking, or where he's complaining. The boys have lost count on the time's they've had to pull over so Michael can go and pee, or the times where they've had to use empty water bottles for him. But know one knew that this, this was turning Luke on. Michael's need to pee, turned him on. 

And one day, Luke was going to make Michael wet himself. 

Michael and luke had been dating for just over a month now, and Luke wanted to spend the day with Michael, for the first time in what seemed like forever, Luke and Michael finally had the day off, so they were going to do something together. Luke had thought of going on a road trip, he had recently gotten his driving licence, so he was now able to drive. Luke also had a little plan, road trips meant just driving around, it also meant spending most off the day in the car, and that also means no toilets. So driving around in the car, no toilets and drinking water, means a desperate Michael, and a horñy Luke. 

"Michael? Mikey come on, get up" Luke called, Michael let out a groan and sunk deeper into his duvet. "I don't want to" Michael muttered. Luke then pulled Michael's duvet off him, making Michael groan. "Get up Michael, or you'll have a visit from the tickle monster" Luke warned. Michael made no attempt to move, "Okay, i warned you" Luke's fingers then trailed down to Michael's side, and he started to tickle them. Michael started giggling. "Stop, Luke, stop it" Michael giggled. Luke ignored him. "Luke please, stop I'm sorry, look I'm up, I'm up" Michael giggled, as sat himself up and pushed Luke's hands away. 

"Go and get ready, I have something planned for us to do" Luke smiled, he placed a kiss on Michael's lips, before walking out the room. Michael finally got up and went to shower, as he stepped in the shower to warm up, he had that familiar feeling in his stomach. That feeling that he needed to wee, Michael bit his lip, he didn't need to go so bad. And he didn't want to get out of the shower, nor did he want to pee in the shower, so he'd just wait. After taking a nice relaxing shower, Michael got dried and got himself dressed, he then joined Luke for breakfast. 

Luke had made them a big breakfast, they had toast, eggs, bacon, sausages and some coffee, Michael thanked Luke then began to eat. "So what are we doing today?" Michael questioned, Luke stayed silent. "That i can't tell you, now hurry up and eat your breakfast" Michael pouted, but did as he was told. Once they'd finished eating, Luke had washed up while Michael was finishing his cup of coffee, Luke smirked to himself. Michael was already starting to fill up his bladder. 

Once everything was washed up, Luke had finished packing the bags of food and water, and got his shoes on, Michael was still in the kitchen on his phone. "Mikey? You ready?" Michael nodded his head, and got his shoes on. He still needed to pee, as he was about to go to the toilet, Luke called him back. "Where you going?" Luke questioned, Michael shook his head. "No where" 

"So where are we going?" Michael questioned, as he put his seatbelt on. Luke did the same, before turing his head round to Michael. "A road trip" Luke smiled, Michael's smile faded, "A road trip? as in driving around for ages?" Luke smiled and nodded his head. Great, why didn't Michael go and pee? He did have time to tell Luke he needed to go, but off course he stayed silent. 

The first 15 minutes in the car was silent, both boys didn't know what to say, and Michael was trying to find a way to get to a toilet. "What's wrong? You seem a little off" Luke spoke breaking Michael from his thoughts, Michael shook his head. "I'm fine, just a little tired" Michael spoke, Luke nodded his head. He knew Michael was lying, he knew Michael needed to pee. "Try to sleep for a bit" Luke suggested. Michael closed his eyes, maybe sleep would get his need to pee, off his mind. 

xxx

Michael had only sleep for about an hour, he was woken up by a sharp feeling in his bladder, Michael shot up. "Hey, you okay?" Luke soothed, Michael nodded his head. "y-yeah, i ju-just had a ba-bad dream" Michael lied, Luke nodded his head. "Why don't you have a drink? I brought some water" Michael nodded his head. His mouth was dry, and come to think of it he hadn't had a drink in a while, neither had he peed in a while. In fact it'd been a long time, the last time Michael peed was last night before he went to bed, and that was over 14 hours ago. 

"You don't think that there's any where we can pull over do you?" Michael questioned, Luke shook his head. "not for at least a couple more hours why?" Michael bit his lip, he could tell Luke he needed the toilet, but then it'd probably ruin everything. Luke on the other hand knew that Michael needed the toilet, but he wasn't going to say anything to him. Luke had to stop himself from getting turned on. 

Michael drank all his water, he knew he would regret it, he was already regretting not going to pee earlier, because now he was adding more pressure to his bladder. Michael crossed his legs, and put one of his hands between his crotch. Luke saw, and bit his lip to keep him from moaning. "S-so, how's things?" Luke knew he was being awkward, but he had to find a way to distract himself from getting hard. "Good.." Luke smiled, and nodded his head. 

They went back to awkward silence, Michael bit his lip, he needed to pee so bad right now. Michael sunk himself down more on his seat, why did he have to wear such skinny jeans, a sharp pain came over Michael once again, this time it caused him to yell in pain. He shot up, and doubled over. "Shît Michael, are you okay?" Luke questioned, as he stopped the car. Michael said nothing, he held his cøck tightly, and let tears stream down his face. "I..I ne-need to pee so bad" Michael muttered, Luke gave a small smile. 

He didn't like seeing his boyfriend in pain. 

Michael was a shaking mess right now, his legs were shaking, Michael had tears streaming down his face, and he was about to burst. "L-Luke help" Michael cried, this was the worst pain Michael had ever been in. Luke got his fingers, and placed them on Michael's chin, before turning Michael's head to his. He un did Michael's seat belt, and did the same to his, before he climbed in the back,and told Michael to do the same, Michael raised his eyebrow but said nothing. "Sit on my lap" Luke mumbled, Michael nodded his head. As Michael sat on Luke's lap, he felt something had dig into his side. He thought at first it was Luke's phone, as Michael glanced down, he realised it wasn't he realised it was Luke's cøck. 

xxx

"Lu-luke, I need to pee so bad, so bad that it's hurting" Michael pouted, a few more tears rolled down his face. Luke started to kiss Michael's neck, and pressed his hand down on Michael's bladder, making Michael sequel. "L-Luke, what are yo-" Luke cut Michael off, and kissed his neck. Luke was getting harder, and was starting to let out soft moans. "W-wet yourself" Luke whispered, Michael pulled away. "Come on Mikey do it, look I'm so hard right now, and it's all down to you, please Michael, i need this, I need you to wet yourself" Luke moaned. 

Michael slowly started to realise his pīss, making Luke moan in pleasure. "Oh fúck, oh fùck yes" Luke moaned. Luke then placed his hand in his jeans and started to palm himself, while he put his other hand down Michael's trousers. "Go faster" Luke muttered. Michael nodded his head, and let his pee come out faster. Luke let out the loudest moan Michael had ever heard, Luke was such a mess right now. He was covered in Michael's pīss, but he was also so very hard, and very close to letting go. Michael's stream finally stopped. Michael looked over at Luke, and saw what a mess he was. "Oh god, oh fück" Luke moaned. "M-Mich-Michael, I'm so close, I'm going to, I'm gonna cùm" 

Michael then smirked, he pulled Luke's jeans down, and underwear, Luke let out a small moan, "Not, just yet baby, wait a second" Michael whispered. Michael laid down so he was laying on his back, and told Luke to stand up. Luke nodded his head. He stood up so his dick was near Michael's mouth, but he had to crouch down, as Luke was too tall, and his dīck was no where near Michael's mouth.

Michael then got his fingers, and stuck them up Michael's bum, making Luke sequel in delight. Michael smirked. He then got his other hand and started to rub up and down Luke's cøck, making Luke moan. Luke was so hot and desperate right now. "Shít Mikey, I'm so close" 

Luke's cùm then started to realise into Michael's mouth, Michael started to chock at first, and he spat some out, which had gotten over the car seat, but then told Luke to place his cøck back in his mouth, and Luke started to realise again. Now Michael had started to let out moans himself, and he also started to realise cùm into his own pants. 

Luke had stopped, he realised his cøck from Michael's mouth, and sat himself back down of the seat, and he also pulled Michael up. Michael was a mess, he was covered in his own pïss and cùm, and the whole car stunk. "Well, I guess, this is going to be hard to clean then" Michael giggled, Luke also giggled. "You're such a dirty boy" Luke smirked. 

"Says you, you were the one that was getting turned on so bad by all this" Michael replied. "Well at least i didn't chock on my cùm" Michael then stuck his middle finger up to Luke. "You're such an ass" "Now I suggest we get home and shower" 

Michael nodded his head. 

"Oh Luke? Just remember that it's a couple hours till we get back, and we have a whole bag full off water, so we could do it again?" Michael smirked. 

xxx

Hello people, so I think this is the longest/Dirtiest one I've wrote so far 

leave requests they can be smutty/non-smutty but watersports/omorashi have to be included. 

Word count-1,890


	7. Hold it till you can't no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Luke gets Michael to drink   
> or  
> Luke has a little kínk and wants Michael to wet himself 
> 
> These can also be found on my wattpad-Pokemonmikey95

The title is kinda obvious on what happens in this 

xxx

If there was one thing about Michael Clifford that no one knew it is, when he needs to go to the toilet, he doesn't always go when he can. He'll end up forgetting or not bothering to go, and then it gets to that point where he's desperate. He's never gotten to that point where he actually wet himself, it's just gotten to that point where he's leaking, or where he's complaining. The boys have lost count on the time's they've had to pull over so Michael can go and pee, or the times where they've had to use empty water bottles for him. But know one knew that this, this was turning Luke on. Michael's need to pee, turned him on. 

And one day, Luke was going to make Michael wet himself. 

Michael and luke had been dating for just over a month now, and Luke wanted to spend the day with Michael, for the first time in what seemed like forever, Luke and Michael finally had the day off, so they were going to do something together. Luke had thought of going on a road trip, he had recently gotten his driving licence, so he was now able to drive. Luke also had a little plan, road trips meant just driving around, it also meant spending most off the day in the car, and that also means no toilets. So driving around in the car, no toilets and drinking water, means a desperate Michael, and a horñy Luke. 

"Michael? Mikey come on, get up" Luke called, Michael let out a groan and sunk deeper into his duvet. "I don't want to" Michael muttered. Luke then pulled Michael's duvet off him, making Michael groan. "Get up Michael, or you'll have a visit from the tickle monster" Luke warned. Michael made no attempt to move, "Okay, i warned you" Luke's fingers then trailed down to Michael's side, and he started to tickle them. Michael started giggling. "Stop, Luke, stop it" Michael giggled. Luke ignored him. "Luke please, stop I'm sorry, look I'm up, I'm up" Michael giggled, as sat himself up and pushed Luke's hands away. 

"Go and get ready, I have something planned for us to do" Luke smiled, he placed a kiss on Michael's lips, before walking out the room. Michael finally got up and went to shower, as he stepped in the shower to warm up, he had that familiar feeling in his stomach. That feeling that he needed to wee, Michael bit his lip, he didn't need to go so bad. And he didn't want to get out of the shower, nor did he want to pee in the shower, so he'd just wait. After taking a nice relaxing shower, Michael got dried and got himself dressed, he then joined Luke for breakfast. 

Luke had made them a big breakfast, they had toast, eggs, bacon, sausages and some coffee, Michael thanked Luke then began to eat. "So what are we doing today?" Michael questioned, Luke stayed silent. "That i can't tell you, now hurry up and eat your breakfast" Michael pouted, but did as he was told. Once they'd finished eating, Luke had washed up while Michael was finishing his cup of coffee, Luke smirked to himself. Michael was already starting to fill up his bladder. 

Once everything was washed up, Luke had finished packing the bags of food and water, and got his shoes on, Michael was still in the kitchen on his phone. "Mikey? You ready?" Michael nodded his head, and got his shoes on. He still needed to pee, as he was about to go to the toilet, Luke called him back. "Where you going?" Luke questioned, Michael shook his head. "No where" 

"So where are we going?" Michael questioned, as he put his seatbelt on. Luke did the same, before turing his head round to Michael. "A road trip" Luke smiled, Michael's smile faded, "A road trip? as in driving around for ages?" Luke smiled and nodded his head. Great, why didn't Michael go and pee? He did have time to tell Luke he needed to go, but off course he stayed silent. 

The first 15 minutes in the car was silent, both boys didn't know what to say, and Michael was trying to find a way to get to a toilet. "What's wrong? You seem a little off" Luke spoke breaking Michael from his thoughts, Michael shook his head. "I'm fine, just a little tired" Michael spoke, Luke nodded his head. He knew Michael was lying, he knew Michael needed to pee. "Try to sleep for a bit" Luke suggested. Michael closed his eyes, maybe sleep would get his need to pee, off his mind. 

xxx

Michael had only sleep for about an hour, he was woken up by a sharp feeling in his bladder, Michael shot up. "Hey, you okay?" Luke soothed, Michael nodded his head. "y-yeah, i ju-just had a ba-bad dream" Michael lied, Luke nodded his head. "Why don't you have a drink? I brought some water" Michael nodded his head. His mouth was dry, and come to think of it he hadn't had a drink in a while, neither had he peed in a while. In fact it'd been a long time, the last time Michael peed was last night before he went to bed, and that was over 14 hours ago. 

"You don't think that there's any where we can pull over do you?" Michael questioned, Luke shook his head. "not for at least a couple more hours why?" Michael bit his lip, he could tell Luke he needed the toilet, but then it'd probably ruin everything. Luke on the other hand knew that Michael needed the toilet, but he wasn't going to say anything to him. Luke had to stop himself from getting turned on. 

Michael drank all his water, he knew he would regret it, he was already regretting not going to pee earlier, because now he was adding more pressure to his bladder. Michael crossed his legs, and put one of his hands between his crotch. Luke saw, and bit his lip to keep him from moaning. "S-so, how's things?" Luke knew he was being awkward, but he had to find a way to distract himself from getting hard. "Good.." Luke smiled, and nodded his head. 

They went back to awkward silence, Michael bit his lip, he needed to pee so bad right now. Michael sunk himself down more on his seat, why did he have to wear such skinny jeans, a sharp pain came over Michael once again, this time it caused him to yell in pain. He shot up, and doubled over. "Shît Michael, are you okay?" Luke questioned, as he stopped the car. Michael said nothing, he held his cøck tightly, and let tears stream down his face. "I..I ne-need to pee so bad" Michael muttered, Luke gave a small smile. 

He didn't like seeing his boyfriend in pain. 

Michael was a shaking mess right now, his legs were shaking, Michael had tears streaming down his face, and he was about to burst. "L-Luke help" Michael cried, this was the worst pain Michael had ever been in. Luke got his fingers, and placed them on Michael's chin, before turning Michael's head to his. He un did Michael's seat belt, and did the same to his, before he climbed in the back,and told Michael to do the same, Michael raised his eyebrow but said nothing. "Sit on my lap" Luke mumbled, Michael nodded his head. As Michael sat on Luke's lap, he felt something had dig into his side. He thought at first it was Luke's phone, as Michael glanced down, he realised it wasn't he realised it was Luke's cøck. 

xxx

"Lu-luke, I need to pee so bad, so bad that it's hurting" Michael pouted, a few more tears rolled down his face. Luke started to kiss Michael's neck, and pressed his hand down on Michael's bladder, making Michael sequel. "L-Luke, what are yo-" Luke cut Michael off, and kissed his neck. Luke was getting harder, and was starting to let out soft moans. "W-wet yourself" Luke whispered, Michael pulled away. "Come on Mikey do it, look I'm so hard right now, and it's all down to you, please Michael, i need this, I need you to wet yourself" Luke moaned. 

Michael slowly started to realise his pīss, making Luke moan in pleasure. "Oh fúck, oh fùck yes" Luke moaned. Luke then placed his hand in his jeans and started to palm himself, while he put his other hand down Michael's trousers. "Go faster" Luke muttered. Michael nodded his head, and let his pee come out faster. Luke let out the loudest moan Michael had ever heard, Luke was such a mess right now. He was covered in Michael's pīss, but he was also so very hard, and very close to letting go. Michael's stream finally stopped. Michael looked over at Luke, and saw what a mess he was. "Oh god, oh fück" Luke moaned. "M-Mich-Michael, I'm so close, I'm going to, I'm gonna cùm" 

Michael then smirked, he pulled Luke's jeans down, and underwear, Luke let out a small moan, "Not, just yet baby, wait a second" Michael whispered. Michael laid down so he was laying on his back, and told Luke to stand up. Luke nodded his head. He stood up so his dick was near Michael's mouth, but he had to crouch down, as Luke was too tall, and his dīck was no where near Michael's mouth.

Michael then got his fingers, and stuck them up Michael's bum, making Luke sequel in delight. Michael smirked. He then got his other hand and started to rub up and down Luke's cøck, making Luke moan. Luke was so hot and desperate right now. "Shít Mikey, I'm so close" 

Luke's cùm then started to realise into Michael's mouth, Michael started to chock at first, and he spat some out, which had gotten over the car seat, but then told Luke to place his cøck back in his mouth, and Luke started to realise again. Now Michael had started to let out moans himself, and he also started to realise cùm into his own pants. 

Luke had stopped, he realised his cøck from Michael's mouth, and sat himself back down of the seat, and he also pulled Michael up. Michael was a mess, he was covered in his own pïss and cùm, and the whole car stunk. "Well, I guess, this is going to be hard to clean then" Michael giggled, Luke also giggled. "You're such a dirty boy" Luke smirked. 

"Says you, you were the one that was getting turned on so bad by all this" Michael replied. "Well at least i didn't chock on my cùm" Michael then stuck his middle finger up to Luke. "You're such an ass" "Now I suggest we get home and shower" 

Michael nodded his head. 

"Oh Luke? Just remember that it's a couple hours till we get back, and we have a whole bag full off water, so we could do it again?" Michael smirked. 

xxx

Hello people, so I think this is the longest/Dirtiest one I've wrote so far 

leave requests they can be smutty/non-smutty but watersports/omorashi have to be included. 

Word count-1,890


	8. Dirty little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Michael likes to make himself desperate   
> or   
> Where Michael likes to wet himself on purpose and Luke finds out 
> 
> These can also be found on my wattpad-pokemonmikey95

Michael Clifford was such a dirty boy, with a dirty little secret, he knew that this was very dirty and disgusting of him, but he enjoyed it so much, it just turned him on. Yes it was disgusting, and yes it was totally gross, but Michael loved it.

his dirty little secret was

he liked to make himself desperate to p*ss, and then he'd end up wetting himself, and after he'd be that horny he'd jerk off after. Right now Michael was sat on his bed, he only had his trousers and pants on, and he was so full, he had been drinking water all day, and avoided the toilet, and right now he was about to burst, any second now, he was going to realise his pee filled bladder.

Michael let out a little moan, he was so close, and he was about to let go he heard a knock on the door. Michael froze, what was he going to do? "Mikey, do you want to pl-" It was Luke, Michael just couldn't move, if he did then he'd wet himself, Michael closed his eyes shut, he pressed his hand on his d*ck. "Oh god I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were...I'm sorry" Luke apologised, as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Michael waited until he heard Luke's footstep fade away.

Michael let out a moan, and the realised his pee, it was literally heaven. Michael pee was just flooding out, soaking himself, and the sheets, Michael moaned in realise, the wet patch started to grow bigger and bigger, he the shoved his hand down his hand down his pants, feeling how hard his cock was, and it was so hard.

Once Michael had finally stopped wetting himself, he then started to palm himself, and let out soft moans, he rubbed his hand around his cock, and started pumping, also moving his hips up and down, he was so close to making his sheets even more messier.

Once Michael had finally made himself hard, with one final stroke, Michael realised, now making his pants and sheets dirty.

He was such a dirty boy

After cleaning up, and wiping himself down, Michael decided to go and put his sheets in the wash. It was rather late, so Michael was too tired to do the washing, so he just chucked his sheets in the wash, not really thinking about anyone seeing it.

Luke had a few things to wash, so he decided to do the washing. He saw some things in the basket, so he decided to wash them. he put his dirty clothes in the wash, and put a few of the other things in the wash, then he came to Michael's sheets, Luke touched them, and felt that they were wet and stick, had Michael spilt anything over them? A strong smell of urine then came to Luke's nose. Luke then realised what had happened, Michael had wet the bed, not only had he done that, he also got off after. 

Luke's eyes widened.

He had just discovered Michael's dirty little secret. 

Luke was going to keep a close eye out on Michael from now on.

Over the next few days, Luke had kept a close eye out on Michael, and he noticed that Michael hadn't made himself desperate, or that's what he thought, today Michael decided to do it again, once Michael had woken up, he decided to go to the toilet, before he would start stocking his bladder up on drinks. The boys had the day off today, and Luke was coming back later, because he was spending the day with Ashton, Michael's plan was to make himself desperate and then wet himself, get off and then have a shower and wash his sheers before Luke came back.

"Morning Mikey" Luke smiled, Michael smiled back, sipping on a bottle of water, Luke's eyebrows frowned. "Ash wants to know if you want to come out with us today" Luke spoke, Michael shook his head. "Not today Luke, another day" Michael spoke, Luke nodded his head. He and Michael had breakfast, and Luke then went to shower and get ready.

By time Luke came down, Michael had already drank four bottles of water, and he already felt his bladder fill up. Michael smirked to himself. "I'm off now, see you later" Luke smiled. Michael smiled back.

xxx

A couple hours later Michael was in so much pain, he'd been drinking so much, and holding his pee in and now it was starting to hurt. Michael was sat on his bed, with multiple empty bottles of water all over the bed. Michael was thrusting his hips, and grinding on the bed. His hand was on his c*ck, and he was so, so close to realise.

Luke walked in

"Hey Mikey" Luke smiled, Michael froze, why did Luke always have to walk in? "Mikey...What's....why do you have so many empty water bottles" Luke questioned, Michael said nothing. Luke then walked over to Michael, realisation then hit Luke.

"You...You're making yourself desperate?" Luke questioned, Michael bit his lip. "That's what you were doing the other day wasn't it? You made yourself desperate and wet yourself, and got off after" Luke explained. Michael let out a small moan.

Luke then smirked. "Wanna know what we're going to do?" Luke smirked, Michael slowly shook his head. "I'm going to make you drink more, and I'm going to handcuff your hands together, and then I'm going to watch you squirm, and then you're going to wet yourself on me" Luke smirked.

"L-Luke N-no, I can-can't dr-drin-drink anymore" Michael spoke, Luke ignored him.

Luke retuned a few seconds later, with a big glass of water, and a pair of handcuffs, where on earth did he get them from? Luke handcuffed Michael's hands together, and sat on his lap. Pressing against his bladder, Michael let out a squeal.

Luke placed the glass of water on Michael's lips, and told him to drink, Michael did so.

Michael's bladder was now throbbing, he needed to go so bad. Luke placed the glass of water on the bedside table, "I'm going to un-cuff you now, but you're not aloud to hold yourself" Luke warned. "Now, sit on my hip" Michael did as he was told.

"Grind"

Michael then started to grind against Luke, making Luke let out a pleasurable moan. "Go on Mikey, wet yourself, get yourself and me all wet" Luke whispered. Michael nodded his head, and started to grind faster, in no time, Michael's pee started to come out.

Michael jumped a little, but then started to moan, and so did Luke. Michael's pee was going everywhere, all over himself and all on Luke. "You're so dirty" Luke smirked, Michael blushed. Luke started to thrust against Michael, Michael felt Luke's hard c*ck, press against him.

Luke then placed his hands down Michael's trousers, and he started to palm himself, letting out moans. Michael was still going.

Damn that boy needed to pee.

Michael's stream finally slowed down, by now Luke and Michael were both a moaning mess. "Oh my god, that was so hot" Luke spoke, his breaths were short. "You needs to pee so much, how much did you drink?" 

"A lot"

"Mikey, I need you to help me, I'm so hard right now, because of you. Because you're so dirty I'm so close" Luke whispered. Michael slid his hand down to Luke's c*ck. "Take your trousers off" Michael spoke. Luke pulled his trousers and his pants off, leaving him half naked. Michael got on top of Luke, and started to move his lips in circular motions over Luke's dick, and he started to s*ck the tip lightly. Luke let out a moan. "P-ple-please" Luke's voice was desperate, Michael smirked before giggling. "Go on, Luke, all over me"

Luke then let out his c*m, getting it all over Michael's body, and a little on the sheet, Michael was letting out loud moans, and started pumping.

This was when Michael got off.

Michael was now desperate to realise his own c*m, once Luke had finished, Michael realised his without warning Luke, he aimed for Luke's mouth, Luke chocked at first but then let out a soft moan, and started to suck and swallow.

"Oh my god, that was so hot"

"I know, damn Luke"

"You're such a dirty boy, with a dirty secret"

"Shut up Luke you enjoyed it too"

"I did indeed"

xx

woo so this was requested

if you have any requests then comment down below

or

pm me

word count-1,435


	9. concerts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Michael regrets not going to the toilet   
> or  
> Michael has concert to do and he has a small problem 
> 
> these can also be found on my wattpad-PokemonMikey95

Michael was honestly regretting not going to the toilet, his bladder was killing him, it was the middle of the concert, and the boys still had over half an hour until their next break, and honestly Michael couldn't hold it in for that long, right now he was bursting to go to toilet. Luke was watching close with a smirk on his face, he knew what was wrong, he knew Michael needed to pee, and it was turning him on.

*re-cap*

Today the boys had their concert, and they were all excited about it, especially Michael. He couldn't wait to get back n stage, today was a hot day, and the lads needed to keep hydrated . Michael was stocking himself up on water, they had soundcheck to do, and then it was time for the concert.

Luke was watching close by, and was questioning why Michael was drinking so much. "You okay Michael?" Luke questioned, Michael nodded his had, and continued drinking. Luke nodded his head and went back to his phone. Ashton then walked in the room, informing the two that they needed to leave now. Michael nodded his head, finished off his last bottle of water and then exited the room.

One thing he forgot to do was to pee

The ride to the venue was 20 minutes, that was enough time for Michael's bladder to fill up, and slowly it was. Michael was sat in the back of the car with Luke, and he started to fidget a little. "Are you okay?" Luke questioned, Michael uncrossed his legs and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine" Michael replied, looking out of the window. 

20 minutes later they finally reached the venue, and Michael was getting pretty desperate by now, Michael looked around to see if he could find any toilets. "Michael, is everything okay?" Luke questioned, Michael baths lip and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine, I just need to...Yeah, I'm fine" Luke nodded his head. "We might wanna head off to soundcheck" Luke smiled, Michael nodded his head and followed Luke. 

He needed to pee so much. 

Soundcheck was horrible for Michael, he was bursting for a wee, and he couldn't find himself to say he needed the toilet, so instead he crossed his legs and hoped that he could go to the toilet soon. "And does anyone else have a question for us?" Ashton beamed. One girl raised her hand. "Have you guys ever been in that situation where you need to toilet? but aren't able to go, or if you need to pee but get stuck in traffic?" 

Why was it when Michael needed to pee, he always got asked questions about it? 

"Yes, we have had those times, where we have been stuck in traffic and we really need a wee, but luckily we've been able to hold it in, or pee in a bottle" Ashton replied. Once soundcheck was over, Michael headed off to the toilets, Luke followed close behind. 

"You know we have to be on stage in 20 minutes, but now we have to go and get ready, like our hair done, and get dressed" Luke explained, stopping Michael from going to the toilet. Michael spun round, "Yeah, let's go" Michael smiled, he could pop to the toilet before the concert started. 

Sitting in the dressing room was hell, the person that was doing his hair, kept on tugging on it with the hairbrush, which then meant that Michael would move with the hairbrush and every time he would, he would feel the pee swish around in his bladder. 

He needed to pee so bad. 

Time had gone by, and now Michael really needed the toilet, he really needed to pee, why didn't he just say? Right now the boys were messing around in the dressing room, and Michael was on the sofa, legs crossed. "Guys let's go" Calum chirped, Michael's eyes glanced over, it was now time for the concert, and he still hadn't been able to pee. 

The boys had ran on stage, Michael walking behind, his bladder was killing him, he needed to pee so bad. "Guys? Can I quickly go an-" 

"Michael no, whatever you need to do you can't, just wait for after the concert" Ashton replied, Luke gave a small smirk. He knew what was wrong with Michael. 

The first song had started, and now Michael was really regretting drinking so much water, and was regretting not speaking up about needing a wee. Luke was watching Michael, and so how every so often, he would squirm around and cross his legs. 

Luke was going to make Michael's need to pee hell. 

It was halfway through the concert, and Michael then felt a wave of desperation come over him, he let out a small sequel, and crossed his legs tightly, luckily he was able to hold his pee in, he really needed this small break now. 

Luke seemed to be taking forever to finish his small guitar solo in besides you, as amazing as it was, right now it didn't seem to be so amazing, right now Michael was seconds away from wetting himself. The song had finally ended and Michael raced off to the toilets, they literally only had a couple of minutes until the concert started again, and that would give Michael enough time to pee. 

but 

Calum seemed to beat Michael to it, Michael let out a small groan, he needed to pee so bad right now, he knocked on the door, but Calum said that he'd be out in a minute, no, in a minute meant that the lads had to be back in stage and in a minute meant that Michael wouldn't be able to empty his bladder. 

 

The concert was almost over, they had half an hour till their lasztbreak, which meant that it'd be over soon, Michael was now dying for the toilet, and he was literally about to burst, it wasn't helping that he had to jump around or stand up, he just needed to sit down, and cross his legs, or even better get to a toilet. Luke was watching Michael close by, and he knew that Michael was about to wet himself, and honestly it was the hottest thing ever. Luke was slowly getting turned on by this, any longer on the stage then Luke would find himself in a sticky situation. 

Luke wanted the concert to be over. 

Finally the concert was over, Michael had literally rushed to the toilets as soon as the light died down, Michael rushed off, placed his guitar down and ran off tO the toilets, Luke followed behind. As soon as Michael was about to pull his trousers down, Luke stopped him. "Luke please, Luke stop, I need to pee" Michael whined, Luke said nothing but bite Michael's lip, making him let out a sequel. "Just wet yourself, Mikey" Luke whispered, Michael's eyes widened. 

"W-what? N-no, I need to pee Luke" Michael whined, his legs were crossed so tight right now, and Michael knew that he was going to burst. ",Mikey please, just do it, it'll feel so good and look, look at me I'm hard okay, I've got a raging boner right now, and it's all down to you, so wet yourself and the you can help me" Luke moaned. 

Michael bit his lip, there was no way he was getting out of this. 

Luke then placed his lips on Michael's Michael let out a soft moan, Luke placed his hand on Michael's bladder and pushed down a little, as soon as Michael felt his stream off pee realise he pulled back. "Don't hold back, just let go" Luke whispered. 

Luke then kissed Michael again, and Michael relaxed. Michael's pee started to realise, starting to soak him, and Luke, Luke let out a small moan as soon as he felt Michael's warm pee on him. "Oh my go" Luke moaned, his breathes was short and slow. 

Michael then gave a small smirk, he knew that he was turning Luke on, Michael had then realised his pee even faster, his pee was coming out quicker, Luke was letting out small moans. "So hot" 

Michael had finally stopped, his jeans were soaked, and so were Luke's and a small puddled formed underneath his feet. "Oh my god, that was so hot" Luke groaned, Michael blushed. "Now let me help you sort out that boner of yours" Michael smirked, he then pulled Luke into one of the toilets and locked the door. 

So sorry I haven't posted in ages, I'm sorry about the confusion earlier, I accidentally published 

leave requests 

Word count-1,438


	10. A party means a happy Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Michael and Luke are at a party   
> or  
> Michael has a bit too much to drink at a party and Luke knows what to do   
> These can also be found on my wattpad-PokemonMikey95

If there was one thing you needed to know about Luke it was that he loved seeing Michael desperate to pîss, it was a weird kink of his but it was the hottest thing ever. Since he found out about Michael's little secret he's also grown a liking to it, and now a desperate Michael means a happy Luke.

The two were off to a party tonight, and Luke knew what that meant, a lot of beer meant a desperate Michael, and of course Luke would do his very best to keep Michael away from any toilet in sight.

"Come on Mikey the party is starting soon" Luke smiled, Michael gave as all smile. "Okay Luke I'm coming" Michael smiled. Before they even left Michael was already drinking, it was only water but he was already starting to fill up his bladder which was making Luke happy.

What had made Luke even happier was Michael didn't even use the toilet before they left, so he would already have his bladder slowly starting to fill up, Luke just needed to make sure that he would fill Michael up on beer., and Luke knew how fats that would get to Michael's bladder, and make sure Michael was kept far ways from a toilet.

"This party is going to be amazing" Michael smiled, Luke nodded his head in agreement, how amazing it would be.

Seeing as both the boys were drinking and Michael would have a full bladder, Luke and Michael had decided to walk to the party, it was only a 15 minute walk but if Michael was to have a full bladder, the walk would be longer.

"Luke lets go get some drinks" Michael smiled Luke nodded his head and followed Michael, his plan was already working. "Michael had started to down the drinks like there was tomorrow, it was making Luke super happy, knowing that in a few hours, his boyfriend would be covered in pîss and Luke would have his boxers wet too, but with cùm.

They'd only been at the party for 20 minutes, and like swore that Michael had drank half his body weight in beer, Luke wasn't even going to complain, it was the hottest thing ever. "You seem really thirsty tonight" Luke explained. Michael gave a small nod."yeah, really thirsty"

Luke knew soon that Michael was going to need to let, and it looks like now that time had come. Luke was watching Michael close by, and he'd see how he would cross his legs even so often, and how he would go and grab his dîck, Luke had to stop himself from letting out a small moan, this was getting hotter.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Luke questioned, Michael uncrossed his legs and nodded his head. "Just fine" Michael lied but really he wasn't fine. Michael had an incredibly weak bladder, which meant that it was easy to fill up not only that when he needed to pee, he needed to pee otherwise he would not be in a nice situation. All he needed to do was wonder away from Luke and go and pee, but he couldn't do that, so he just stayed and held his bladder, hoping nothing to bad would happen.

20 more minutes had past, and Michael was in a desperate state, his bladder was stating to hurt a lot more, luckily while Luke was talking to some people, Michael had went off to look for a toilet, but with the luck he had, it just had to be locked. "Oh you must be joking" Michael sighed.

"Hey Mikey, let's go" Luke chirped as soon as he found Michael, Michael nodded his head. It was only a 10 minute walk home, well a little more like 20 Michael would be able to make it home in that time, he hoped he could anyway. No, he would be able too he needs to stop worrying.

Luke had tried to keep up a conversation with Michael, but Michael honestly couldn't care about that right now, he was more concerned about trying to keep his bladder full of pee in, and not let any of it escape.

Michael had then felt a wave of desperation Coke over him, he let out a small squeal and doubled over, holding himself tightly, "'Michael, are you okay?" Luke questioned, oh he knew what was going on, he knew that they were 5 minutes away from Luke's kink. "Yeah, I had something in my shoe" Michael lied.

Oh no he didn't

Once Michael was finally able to adjust himself, he and Luke had started to walk again, Michael had managed to keep his waterfall safe for now but he knew that it wouldn't be that long.

And he was right, another 5 minutes into the walk, Michael had then felt another wave of desperation come over him, and this time, he couldn't hold it. Michael had let out a loud squeal, which had got the attention from Luke, as Luke was about to ask what was up he had then seen the front of Michael's jeans become wet. Luke started to let out a moan.

Michael tried to stop himself, but Luke grabbed his hand, "n-no, this is so hot" Luke moaned. He then got Michael to grind on him, which had made Michael's píss Coke out a lot faster, and Luke had let out a really loud moan.

Michael and soon stopped after about 4 minutes of peeling, his jeans were soaking wet, not to mean the floor underneath him, Luke was now wet too, with Michael's píss but now he was making himself wet.

Luke had then let out another moan, before he had started to cùm into his own underwear, and had started to Palm himself, Michael's eyes grew at the sight of Likes trousers form a dark patch around the crotch areas.

He had just turned Luke on.

"Oh my gosh Mikey, that was so hot" Luke spoke. Michael blushed. "Shall we get home and clean ourselves up?" Luke nodded his head.

"A party makes me a happy Luke"

Sorry for this being shot, I wrote this on the bus back from college so apologises if there is any mistakes and stuff, it actually really hard to write on a bus u swear this dude behind me was watching me lamo

Leave requests   
Word count 1,064


	11. Interviews suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael needs to pee   
> or   
> Where Michael needs to pee but is stuck in an interview   
> These can also be found on my wattpad-PokemonMikey95

The boys of 5sos had a busy day ahead of them, they had interviews, yes interview they didn't mind them, but they did get really boring, considering most of the time they'd just be asked the same questions over and over. 

Michael was one of the last to wake up, and today's case wasn't the best. He needed to pee, but Ashton decided to hog the bathroom, so Michael had to wait. "Morning Mikey, breakfast is ready" Luke smiled, Michael kissed Luke and grabbed his plate. Once Michael was finished, he headed up to the bathroom to see if the door was open, but he had no luck, it was still locked. Michael let out a small sigh, what was Ashton even doing in there? Michael hated these one bathroom hotels. "Ash? Are you nearly done?" Michael called, he really hoped that Ashton would come out before they left, because Michael needed the toilet. "Nearly, give me 10" Ashton called back. 

Ashton was now out of the shower, and Michael was going to use the bathroom, but was called back. "Dave says that we need to leave now, if we don't want to get caught in traffic, and the interview starts in 40 minutes" Calum explained, Michael let out a small groan, looks like he has to hold on for longer. 

Michael hated the fact that he didn't go to the bathroom before they left, 20 minutes into the ride, Michael had felt the pressure on his bladder incase, and now he really needed to pee. "Is everything okay Mikey?" Luke questioned, Michael nodded his head. "Fine" 

but it really wasn't fine. 

As they got to the interview, there was fans everywhere, this is not what Michael needed, he already needed to pee, and now the fans are going to want pictures with them, which is going to hold them up, and then that means Michael's time to pee is going to be delayed. Luke was watching close by, and he knew that there was something wrong with Michael. 

The fans pushed, and shoved, and this really wasn't helping Michael, not one bit, overtime he would get pushed or shoved, his bladder would get hit, and that wasn't good. Michael had to cross his legs, and even hold himself, he needed to get to the toilet soon. 

They finally made there was into the building, and just as Michael was going to scurry off to the toilet, of course he just had to be called back. Michael groaned, he needed to pee so bad. 

Throughout the interview, Michael was a squirming mess, his bladder was killing him, it really did hurt. He really was trying to focus on the interview, but it was really impossible. Luke was watching Michael, and this honestly was the hottest thing ever, seeing Michael all desperate was really starting to turn him on. 

Michael was literally at breaking point, he needed to go so bad, but he just couldn't find himself to say it, so he held it in. 

The interview was dragging on, but finally it was the end, Michael had rushed out of the interview, and raced to the toilets, Luke followed behind. As Michael was about to go into the toilets, he was pulled back. Michael let out a small shriek. He looked round to see Luke. 

'Luke, what are you doing? I have to pee" Michael groaned. 

"I know, let go Mikey, just let go" Luke whispered. Michael's eyes widened, what was Luke doing? he wasn't being serious was he? Michael tried to pull back, but Luke stopped him. Okay maybe he was. "Luke, I...no" Michael spoke.

"please, it'll be so good, i promise you" Luke begged. Michael had no idea what was going on. Luke then placed his lips onto Michael's and started to kiss him, he also had his knee pressed against Michael's bladder. 

Michael couldn't hold it in anymore, and then he realised. 

at first it was just small spurts, but then the harder luke pushed down and the more he kissed, the quicker it came, and now it was like a whole water fountain, Luke was letting out soft moans. 

Michael was peeing for a good 2 minutes, and then stopped. 

"That was so hot" Luke smirked. 

"Yeah for you maybe, but I'm covered in my own pee, and it's not nice" Michael grumbled. 

"Well, let's get home and shower, oh and Mikey? It a half hour ride back and we have water so anything can happen in that time" Luke smirked. 

"You dirty boy"

This is so short and bad but I needed to update 

please leave requests you can even pm me them 

word count-778


	12. occupied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Luke is in the toilet  
> or   
> Michael wakes up needing a wee and Luke spends as much time possible in the toilet   
> These can also be found on my wattpad-PokemonMikey95

It was half 6 in the morning and Michael had just woken up, and he needed to pee, holy shït he really needed to pee, Michael hadn't gone to pee since last night, so now he was dying, Michael waited until he could move, and then made his was to the toilet. As he pulled down on the handle he discovered that the door was locked, Michael let out a soft groan. "Hello?" Michael called.

"Hey Mikey" Luke called back, Michael let out a soft groan, Luke took forever in the bathroom, "Can you open the door? I need to pee" Michael called. "Can't you wait? I'm just about to get in the shower, I'll be 10-15 minutes tops" Luke replied, no Michael wouldn't be able to hold on for that long, he needed to go now. "Luke, i need to go" Michael whined.

Luke had to stop himself from letting out a small moan, he could already imagine Michael holding himself, and getting all desperate, Luke's idea was to stay in the bathroom, long as possible, and to break the toilet.

Michael anxiously bit his lip, crossed his legs and slid down the the floor, back against the door, why was Luke doing this? Michael was practically minutes away from wetting himself, the water running in the bathroom wasn't helping neither.

"Luke? I'm being serious here i need to go so bad" Michael whined, Luke pretended to ignore him. Michael was literally on edge of wetting himself, he hated Luke, well he didn't hate him but Luke was being a little butt right now.

Michael had then heard the shower stop, Luke was finally getting out, Michael slowly stood himself up, hand still pressed into his crouch. "Oh shít" Luke spoke, the door then opened, just as Michael was about to walk in, Luke stopped him. "Don't, the toilet's jammed" Luke spoke, Michael's eyes widened, Luke was messing right? "Luke I mean it I'm going to wet myself here, so move" Michael growled, but once again was stopped by Luke. "Dude, I'm being serious, the toilet's jammed so you have to wait" Luke replied.

"What? Oh Luke, you know I need to pee, I'm literally about to wet myself" Michael whined, Luke gave Michael a sad smile, "I know, just hold it for a little yeah?" Luke replied, he did feel sorry, yes it was the hottest thing ever, but he didn't want Michael to be in pain. "You can always...you know" Luke began, Michael's eyes gave a confused expression. "I could always what? oh no, I'm not going to wet myself, I'll hold it" Michael replied, Luke put his hands up in defence. "Okay, well you'll have a while to wait you know, I'll phone up the plumber and see if someone can come round and fix it today, have fun holding"

Michael was almost in tears, this really hurt, it really hurt a lot, but he wasn't going to wet himself, he was 20 years old he should have control of his own bladder right? well, he hopes he does anyway. "Michael? They said that someone can come round about lunch, so we have a few hours, wanna play on the xbox?" Michael gave a small nod, and followed Luke downstairs, he could hold this.

But the thing was, when Michael was on the Xbox he always got a little over excited, and he would yell, shout and move about on the sofa. They were playing a game of Fifa and Luke had beat Michael, causing Michael to let out a small whine, and flop his head back on the sofa, which led to Michael letting out a small squeal."Shît" Michael yelped. He then crossed his legs tightly. "Someone forget they needed to pee?" Luke giggled, earning a glade from Michael.

"Luke I'm serous here, this actually really hurts, I really need to pee like super bad" Michael pouted, Luke couldn't help but awe "I told you once and I'll tell you again, you can always wet yourself" Luke spoke firmly. Michael bit his lip. Yes it was disgusting, but right now he was in a lot of pain, and the plumber wouldn't be round for at least another couple of hours, and Michael knee he wouldn't be able to hold it for that long.

"Okay" Michael muttered, he tried to let go he really did but he couldn't, he was in too much pain to even let go. "Luke I can't, it really hurts I need to go super bad but I can't" Michael cried.

Luke then walked over to Michael, and slowly began to press Michael's bladder down. "Luke? What do you think you're doing?" Michael shirked. "Trust me, it'll help" Luke replied. Michael was now a shaking mess, he was literally about to wet himself in front of his boyfriend. Luke had then pressed down a little more harde, and that's when Michael realised.

Michael's pee had started to realise into small spurts, but then the hot longer, and now Michael was full on soaking himself his jeans, and underwear and was making a small puddle underneath. Michael was in tears by now.

Finally after 2 minutes he stopped. "Jesus Michael" Luke spoke, Michael's tears rolled down his face more. "I'm sorry I'm so disgusting" Michael sniffed wiping some tears way. "Shh, you're not we all need to go to the toilet don't we? And plus you held on a lot longer than I would've if I was you I'd of wet myself like in seconds" Luke spoke, giving Michael a small pat on the back, Michael let out a small laugh. "Your bladder is weak af" Michael giggled.

"Now go and get cleaned"

I wrote this on the way back from college on the bus once again aha

Sorry there was no smût.

Leave requests or pm me them

Twitter-@PokemonMikey95


	13. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Luke os jealous   
> or   
> where Michael is close friends with Alex and needs to pee and Luke is the jealous boyfriend 
> 
> these can also be found on my wattpad-PokemonMikey95

Michael was biting his lip, and tears rolled down his face, he was in so much pain right now, "Luke please, I'm sorry please" Michael let out a chocked sob, but Luke wasn't buying it, he shook hushed, and placed kisses on his head. "No Mikey, i told you not to and you disobeyed me, now you have to learn your lesson" Luke smirked, Michael tried to squirm away from Luke's grip, but that made things worse. "Oh no you don't, now stay there" 

"But Luke I nee-" 

"I know, and I don't care, you're not moving until you do so" 

Michael let out a pained cry, he was in so much pain right now. 

*Re-cap* 

Michael and luke were going to their friends Alex's and Jack's party, Michael had been good friends with Alex, and Alex and him were very close. 

Close, that they made Luke jealous, yes he knew that they were friends, and only friends but the way they would hug, and peck kisses on each other did make Luke jealous, Michael was his and only his. No one else's. 

So luke wasn't really looking forward to this party, he was good friends with Jack, but with Alex he had a strong disliking too. 

Luke and Michael were getting ready, Michael was beyond excited for this party, he hadn't seen Alex in a long time, and he was super excited to see him again and to catch up with him. "I so can't wait to see Alex, we haven't spoken in forever, do you think his hair is still the same colour? Or do you think he has dyed it again? Oh do you think he'll like my hair?" The blue hair boy exclaimed, Luke bit his lip. "I don't know Michael, maybe he has maybe he hasn't. Now let's go" 

They finally got to the party, and as soon as Luke knocked on the door, guess who they were greeted by

Yes 

the one and only Alex. 

"Hey Luke, Hey Michael" Alex smiled, Michael and Alex hugged, which had made Luke extremely jealous. Luke put on a fake smile."Hey Alex" Luke gritted through his teeth. Alex then grabbed Michael by the arm and pulled him in. Luke had to bite his lip, he wanted to punch Alex, he was taking away his Michael

Luke just sat and watched, he watched Alex and Michael, he watched Michael and Alex talk, he watched Michael giggle with Alex and he watched Michael hug him. Luke was so jealous, why was Michael doing this? He knew that Alex and Michael were really good friends, but this was taking the pïss, speaking of pïss. 

Luke the grinned, he had the perfect idea, he knew how he was going to get Michael back, oh he knew. 

Luke watched Michael drink, Luke knew that Michael needed to pee, it was clear, but Michael was way too shy to even tell Alex, so Michael just crossed his legs, and held it in, oh how he would regret this. 

When Luke thought that Michael was desperate enough, he decided to interrupt Alex's and Michael's conversation. "Come on Michael we need to get going to" Luke spoke, trying to keep his cool, Michael let out a sad smile, he didn't want to go. "Oh okay, I'll see you later Alex" Just as Michael stood up, Alex placed a kiss on Michael's head, making Michael blush.

"Now Michael" Luke's voice was more stern, he grabbed Michael by the arm, and pulled him out of the party. Michael let out a small squeal. "Luke wait, Luke stop" Michael spoke. Luke ignored him. "Luke please, I need the toilet" Michael whined, as he pulled Luke's hand off his. "No Michael, don't you dare think you're going to the toilet, not how after you acted" Luke hissed. 

"How I acted? Luke what do you mean?" Michael questioned. Luke let out an annoyed groan. "You know perfectly well, you were flirting with Alex, and don't you dare say you wasn't because I know you were, now you're going to hold it, hold it in" Luke explained. 

"Luke please, I need to pee so bad, why are you doing this?" 

"Why am I doing this? Why are you being a cheat?" 

"I'm not a cheat, look i am sorry okay? I promise I won't do it again, just let me pee, please" Michael was begging by now, but he didn't care. 

"No mean no Michael" 

Once they had gotten home, Luke had dragged Michael upstairs and into their bedroom. "Lay on the bed, and don't you dare sneak off to the toilet" Luke warned, he then left, Michael sat on the bed, and had his legs crossed, and his hand between his crouch, he needed to pee so bad. 

Luke had retuned not long after returned with a pair of handcuffs in his hand, "Wh-what are you doing?" Michael questioned. Luke bit his lip, and pushed Michael down on the bed. He got his hands and handcuffed his hands to the bed, and his ankles, to the bottom of bed. 

Michael was a squirming mess, he needed to go so bad right now. 

"Luke please" 

luke shook his head. 

Michael was biting his lip, and tears rolled down his face, he was in so much pain right now, "Luke please, I'm sorry please" Michael let out a chocked sob, but Luke wasn't buying it, he shook hushed, and placed kisses on his head. "No Mikey, i told you not to and you disobeyed me, now you have to learn your lesson" Luke smirked, Michael tried to squirm away from Luke's grip, but that made things worse. "Oh no you don't, now stay there"

"But Luke I nee-"

"I know, and I don't care, you're not moving until you do so"

Michael let out a pained cry, he was in so much pain right now. 

"Luke I am really, really sorry just let me go and pee, please" Michael begged, Luke shook his head. Luke then got u=on top of Michael's bladder, and started to grind against it, making Michael let out a pain of cry. "Luke stop, I'm going to wet myself" Luke didn't stop, he carried on, going faster. 

Michael then let out a sequel, Luke then felt his butt get warm, he moved away slightly to see Michael start to wet himself, he then got off Michael's lap, and let out a moan, Michael was wetting himself. "Sorry" Michael cried. 

Michael was peeing for at least 2 minutes, now he was soaked, and so was the sheet underneath him. Luke was a moaning mess right now. 

"Holy god, that was so hot" Luke moaned, Michael looked over at Luke, to see that he had a little problem. "It turned you on?" Michael questioned, Luke nodded his head. He then un-cuffed Michael, and dragged him into the bathroom. 

"Look at you making me all hard, you little dirty boy" Luke giggled. Michael let out a blush, "Now you made me desperate, I'm going to make you desperate" Michael smirked, he then pulled Luke's jeans and boxers down, and started to rub his díck, Michael let out a pleasurable moan, making Michael rub his díck more. 

"Oh Mikey, I'm going to" 

Michael then smashed his lips against Luke's. 

"Go on, do it" 

Luke then comed all over michael, making Michael moan. 

"Now let's go and get cleaned" 

"Shower sëx?" 

"Yes" 

So I hoped you all like this 

Leave requests 

Twitter-PokemonMikey95 

youtube-Viennais5sosTrash https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdM8Y3qjCko


	14. MALUM SPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Calum takes Michael our for the day   
> or   
> Michael needs to pee, but doesn't say anything 
> 
> All these can be found on my Wattpad-Pokemonmikey95

WHat

Calum had been watching Michael in the interview for the past 20 minutes, Michael was a squirming mess, he had his legs crossed, his hand in-between in legs, and he was biting his lip. Calum knew that Michael needed to pee, but he also knew that Michael was way too shy to say anything, and this was turning Calum on, it was so hot. 

Calum was starting to get a little hard from it, Calum knew that Michael would't speak up, he knew that Michael would wait until the end of the interview and then he would go and pee, but if he was to get distracted, say they were rushed out of the interview or Calum was to ask Michael to go somewhere with him, he also knew that Michael wouldn't say no, and then he wouldn't be able to go and pee, so if Calum was then to 'accidentally' get stuck in traffic, then Michael would be desperate even more, and then he would wet himself. 

Calum gave a small smirk, and watched his older band mate squirm around even more, Calum was hoping that the interview would end soon because he was really starting to get turned on my it, and he didn't want to have a boner. 

Finally the interview had ended, Luke and Ashton had headed back to the hotel, leaving Michael and Calum on their own."Why don't we go out for a bit? You know head out to the shops and buy somethings, get some pizza?" Calum smiled, as he grabbed onto Michael's hand, Michael bit his lip, and crossed his legs slightly, Calum knew that Michael wouldn't say no. "O-okay" Michael smiled, as he followed Calum to the car. 

Michael let out a small sigh, he really needed to go to the toilet. 

Throughout the car ride, Michael had his legs crossed, and was silent, he needed to go so bad, but he didn't want to tell Calum, he was 20 he would be able to hold it, and he can. he just needs to wait a little bit, they're going to be in a shopping centre, which means that there is going to be toilets around. 

Michael honestly didn't know why he was panicking so much, he was going to be able to pee soon. For now he just had to hold it, they would be at the shopping centre soon. "So why don't we order food and drinks first? Then we can look around the shops for a bit" Calum smiled, Michael nodded his head. 

Calum had parked the car, and he went to get a ticket, leaving Michael on his own. Michael undid his seatbelt and gave his bladder a quick squeeze, "Oh my god I need to pee so bad" Michael muttered to himself. "Come on Mikey let's go" Calum smiled, as he grabbed hold of Michael's hand. 

As soon as they got to the shopping centre, they had gone straight to the pizza place, they sat down and Michael was looking around for a toilet, he really needed to go. "What pizza?" Calum questioned, breaking Michael from his thoughts, "Oh, Pepperoni please" Michael mumbled. Calum nodded his head, and adjusted his jeans. He went up to order, also adding in two large drinks. 

Michael jumped, when something cold was pressed on his check, Calum had ordered him a large drink, just brilliant. "I got you a drink too, because it's been a while since we had something to drink" Calum smiled, as he placed it besides Michael, also placing his pizza in front of him. 

Michael gave a weak smile, he really needed to get to a toilet soon, his bladder was starting to ache, and it was really hurting him. "You not thirsty?" Calum pouted, Michael nodded his head, and started to drink his drink, he knew that he shouldn't be doing this. 

Once they finished their lunch, Calum had gone to pay, while Michael was looking around for somewhere to pee, why didn't this place have any toilets? "You already to shop now?" Calum smiled, Michael nodded his head. He needed a place to pee. 

They had been looking around for the last 10 minutes, and Michael was in so much pain right now, his bladder was really hurting him, and he was so close to letting go, Calum was looking around for some new clothes, and he was honestly taking forever. 

Michael then felt a wave of desperation come over him, he let out a small sequel, and shoved his hand between his crouch. Calum saw this, and let out a small moan. "Mikey, I'm going to try these on, i'll be like 5 or so minutes" Calum smiled, Michael nodded his head. 

Michael was beyond desperate now, he was in a lot of pain, he really needed to go and find a toilet, Calum said that he would be a while, so that meant that Michael could quickly find somewhere to pee, and that's what he would do. 

Michael asked out of the shop, and searched around for a toilet, then he saw a sign, he saw the sign for the toilets, Michael smiled, he finally found a toilet. Michael got himself in the toilet, and pulled his jeans and boxers down, but he had a small problem. 

he couldn't pee

what? 

Calum walked out of the changing rooms, and he saw no sight of his red haired boyfriend, he knew that Michael had gone off to pee, Calum smirked, he payed for the items, an then went off to the toilets. "Michael, you in here?" Calum called as he knocked on the bathroom door, making Michael jump a little. Michael was so close to going to the toilet, so close to realise his aching bladder but then Calum appeared. 

Michael flushed the toilet, and unlocked the door, "Yeah I'm here, can we head back?" Michael questioned, Calum nodded his head, he knew that Michael didn't pee, so the ride back was going to be very interesting. 

As soon as they got back to the car, Michael had his legs crossed, he needed to go so bad, and he was in so much pain. 

They'd been driving for 10 minutes, and Calum stopped the car, Michael thought that they had gotten back to the hotel, and he was about to undo his seatbelt but then realised, that they were stuck in traffic. 

this couldn't be happening. 

"We're not stuck in traffic are we?" Michael questioned, Calum nodded his head, Michael let out a small groan. "Why? is there something up?" Calum questioned, Michael shook his head, and crossed his legs more. "No, I just want to get home and sleep" Michael lied, Calum nodded his head, knowing Michael was lying. 

15 minutes had passed and nothing had changed, well only the fact that Michael was dying for a pee even more now. oh my god I need to pee so bad

"I know you do" Michael jumped, he looked over at Calum. "And thanks to you, i have a little problem you lil shït" Calum smirked, Michael looked over to Calum's area, and saw Calum had a hard on. "Yo-you...thi-this is turning you on?" Michael questioned, Calum nodded his head. "I need you to wet yourself, please Michael" Calum moaned, Michael bit his lip. 

"I can hold it" Michael muttered, Calum shook his head. "please Michael, I'll give you something you'll like ion return" Michael bit his lip. "like what?" 

"Car sëx" 

Michael's eyes winded, "But what if people see?" 

"No one will see, we're like stuck here for at least an hour, come on Mikey please" Calum manned,Michael nodded his head. Calum then undid his seat belt and so did michael, Calum told Michael to climb over to him, so that's what Michael did he climbed over to sit in Calum's lap. Calum placed his hand on Michael's bladder, and pressed down a little, making Michael let out a small sequel. "I can't pee, i've been holding it in all day and it really hurts but i can't" Michael cried. Calum placed a small kiss on Michael's nose. "I'll make you pee" 

Calum had placed multiple kisses all over Michael's face, and he was pressing against Michael's bladder. Michael then let out a small sequel, he was about so close to letting go, Calum must've also know, because he kissed Michael more. Calum then jumped a little, he felt pee on his lap, he had made Michael wet himself. 

Michael was starting to let his pee out more forcefully now, and Calum was letting out more moans, they were getting louder by the minute. 

Finally Michael had stopped wetting himself, leaving himself soaked, and Calum wet too. "That was so hot" Calum moaned, Michael realised how he had a hard on. 

They climbed to the back of the car, Calum laid down on the car sear, while Michael laid on top of him, he placed kissed down Calum's stomach, he then pulled Calum's trousers off, and licked the tīp of Calum's cøck, with his tongue, Calum let out a small moan. 

Michael then smirked, and bit it a little, Calum's moan had gotten louder. 

Michael had started to suck, making Calum a hot moaning mess, he was about to cúm everywhere. "Oh Mikey, I need to-" 

"Hold on a little" 

Calum nodded his head, Michael sucked more, making Calum get even more horńy, and then finally he couldn't hold back anymore. 

Cüm splattered out of his cøck and all over Michael, "That was so hot" 

"Traffics moving, let's get back to the hotel and finish this off" 

Ohh I wrote a malum one

Twitter-PokemonMikey95


End file.
